The Whole World
by moonstar112
Summary: Ryoko thinks she wasted her life on Earth, Ayeka thinks Ryoko shouldnt be alone in life, and Tenchi chooses the one he loves


Title-The Whole World

Rating-PG-13

By-Moonstar112

E-mail-M00nstar198@aol.com

Disclaimer- I don't Own Tenchi Muyo or characters and I also don't own 'The Whole World' By Outkast.

            '_Today's the day' Ryoko thought to herself. Tenchi had told the girls that today was the day that he was going to choose. __'Might as well pack my things' she thought. _

"Breakfast!!!"  Sasami yelled from down stairs.

As Ryoko was walking down the stairs she began to think of the last few years she stayed here. _'All that time I was here I spent most of it fighting with Ayeka or glomping over Tenchi, face it Ryoko, your just a waste of space' Ryoko thought walking down the stairs. When she reached the table she saw an empty space next to Tenchi, she looked around to see if there were any other spaces, and she looked and saw one next to Sasami._

"Hey Sasami…mind if I sit here?"

"No of course, now sit down and eat!" Sasami ordered her.

Ryoko just laughed. Today she decided that she was gonna shock everyone and be out of character. When she sat down she ate properly, she wasn't messy and was eating slowly and not fast. Tenchi just looked at her. _'Why didn't she sit next to me like she usually does' He thought looking at the empty space next to him. As he was thinking Ryoko had finished up her breakfast._

"Ah thank you for the lovely breakfast Sasami" Ryoko said getting up.

"You aren't going to eat anymore, that was your first bowl…no seconds??" Sasami said.

"Nah, im full and I have to go do some important things today" She told the little princess.

"Hah! Ryoko…Full, well that's a first" Ayeka said.

"Ahh stuff it" Ryoko said going up the stairs.

Tenchi just looked up to see Ryoko leave. _'I wonder what things she has to do today' He thought looking at where Ryoko just been. Then the Clock chimed._

"AHH Im late for practice" Tenchi yelled running for the door, not with out tripping first.

Sasami giggled.

Back in Ryoko's room, Ryoko was getting her clothes out and sorting them.

"Its kinda dull in here….lets turn the radio on" She said going towards the radio. When she turned the Radio on the D.J said that the old Japanese station got cancelled because the old host got fired for hitting an employee with a pan, and soon after the ratings dropped so they replaced it with an 'All Genre' Station. After an unfamiliar song came on…

_breathing hard]__  
Okay, here we go  
  
[Andre 3000 - singing]  
Yeah I'm afraid, like I'm scared as a dog  
But I've got a new song, and I want y'all to sang alooooooong  
Sang aloooooooooong..  
See this is the way that we walk on a sunny, day  
when it's rainin inside and you're, all alooooooooone  
All aloooooooooone - yeah!  
  
[Chorus: OutKast - singing]  
Cause the whole, world, loves it when you don't get down  
(Bah bah-da, bah bah bah-da da)  
And the whole, world, loves it when you make that sound  
(Bah bah-da, bah bah bah-da da)  
And the whole, world, loves it when you're in the news  
(Bah bah-da, bah bah bah-da da)  
And the whole, world, loves it when you sang the blues  
(Bah bah-da, bah bah bah-da da)  
  
_

As the song went on Ryoko started to think. _'This song. As weird as it sounds, it describes Tenchi'_

_  
[Andre 3000]  
Take a little trip, hater pack up yo' mind  
Look forward not behind, then you'll see what you find  
I caught a sucker dyin cause he thought could rhyme  
Now if his momma is a quarter daughter must be a dime  
I gotta meet her, don't take no shorts I don't use abbrevi-  
-ation, I don't even play the radio neither  
Only if I need to know the sports or the weather  
I'm a cool type of brother but yep, your head I'll sever  
from the neck - see ain't nuttin changed, hit the stage  
Set a date sucker, in battle we can engage  
I'll slice you, wife you, marry you, divorce you  
Throw the Porsche at you, is what I'm forced to do  
With my back against the wall, crack his back y'all  
Naw, it ain't went nowhere like havin hair with stylin gel in it  
Throw a curl in it  
Dread that nappy shit up, throw a shell in it  
Whatever floats your boat, or finds your lost remote  
And this for dem niggaz workin at the airpo't  
who got laid off, I take my shades off  
If you look straight in my eyes, you still might see a disguise  
Because the whole, whole, world, world_

_  
"It may also describe me as well" Ryoko told herself._

_[Chorus (overlaps Andre's last line)]__  
  
[Killer Mike]  
Player I grind, my focus is crime  
Raw with the rhyme, I'm slick with the slime  
My words are diamonds dug out a mine  
Spit 'em, polish, look how they shine  
Glitter, glisten, gloss, floss  
I catch a beat runnin like Randy Moss  
Ride dat bitch off like a brand new horse  
I'm rollin my stone, gatherin no moss  
Mami I'm comin I hope you get off  
Or rock your own boat like Aaliyah then talk  
Back, back, forth, forth  
Get that sailor on course, course  
Make that track a corpse, corpse  
Rap, roll, utterly rocked  
with my mouth to the mic and my hand on my cock  
Cadillac OutKast just won't stop  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Big Boi]  
Turn on the TV and everything is lookin dismal  
Went in the bathroom medicine cabinet Pepto-Bismal  
Need it for my stomach cause my tummy kinda aches  
like a junkie on withdrawal, fresh up off the plate  
Wait, back to the enemy of the state  
is the Republicans or Democratic candidate  
Debate, now even the black box hold the fate  
Clueless like Shaggy and Scooby befo' commercial break  
Hate, extreme prejudice, let's dismiss this  
If you want to you can dub it to your hit list  
I know you gon' to, we in this to replenish yo' musical wish list  
When it come to this music we stay relentless  
Pursuing all that's pursuable  
Doing God's willing all things that are doable  
The only liable limitation is yourself  
Dre set it on the right and I'll set it on the left, cause  
  
[Chorus]_

After the song ended Ryoko turned the radio off. "It describes us, mostly him though" She said. Ryoko then went back to packing her clothes.

A few hours later Tenchi came home.

"What a Tiring practice!" Tenchi whined.

The clock then chimed again.Tenchi looked.

"Only a few more hours before I tell them my decision, I cant wait to tell her, I know the other will be heartbroken but she will be able to handle it, I know she can" Tenchi said smiling while walking to the Onsen.

Up in Ayeka and Sasami's room. Sasami was playing with Ryo-oki.

"Sasami?"

"Yes sis"

"If I were to go back to Jurai, would you want to come, or would you want to stay?"

"Well I would like to stay, but if you want me to go with you, I will, but why are you asking me this? Are you planning on leaving?"

"Well tonight Tenchi will make his decision, If he picks Ryoko, I don't think I'll be able to stand it"

"Ayeka" Sasami said standing up. "If Tenchi picks Ryoko, you should still stay, He will miss you and believe it or not so will Ryoko, also I think you would get over it. You are strong and can survive this. Ryoko I don't know, she may seem hard and tough but underneath she is fragile, even more than you. She had been locked in a cave for over 700 years by herself…alone. So I think she kinda needs someone, I know for one that she is one person who shouldn't be alone in life."

"I suppose you are right Sasami" Ayeka said giving her a hug. "I think the same as well, Ryoko shouldn't be alone in life, How did you become so wise." Ayeka said exiting the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- Well that's it for now. The next chapter will be coming out shortly. Please review me and maybe give me some Ideas!


End file.
